Kebelet pipis!
by Kecebong
Summary: JusPein Biber, sang superstar bisa juga kebelet pipis.../ BUKAN YAOI!


Minna~  
>Fic ini kemungkinan bakal jadi fic terakhir bong sebelum hiatus.<br>Gomen ne…. *nyemplung ke sumur*

.

.

.

**JusPein Biber, **_**sang superstar**_** bisa juga kebelet pipis**

.

.

.

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : T (maunya sih K)<br>Genre : Tragedy, Parody dan sedikit humor  
>WARNING : AU, OOC, aneh, pendek, bikin ilfil, atas pengalaman pribadi<br>**.

.  
>PLISS. . . Jangan ada yang ngamuk ke bong bagi penggila Justin Bieber. . . Bong cuma mlesetin namanya doang! *sujud*<p>

.

.

.

.

"Masih jauh nggak sih?" Sang_ superstar_ yang hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun sukses mengguncang dunia melalui suaranya yang berkarisma kini memandang cemas ke arah sahabat sekaligus manajernya. Matanya sedari tadi menoleh kesana-kemari untuk memastikan apakah mobil yang ditumpanginya memang sudah menyalakan AC.  
>"Tuh udah deket banget un." si pirang yang duduk di sebelah sang superstar melirik sekilas kearah sahabatnya. "Kenapa lu un?" Tanyanya curiga karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya kali ini berwajah pucat pasi bak paha ayam yang diguling-gulingkan keatas tepung. Mereka sedang berada di tengah kemacetan sore kota Tokyo. Macet? Ya, Tokyo sore ini macet total karena jalanan sejak tadi pagi telah dipadati kendaraan penonton yang berlomba-lomba agar sampai secepatnya di gedung <em>live concert <em>JusPein Biber yang dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi.  
>"Dei... Masih jaauuuuuh banget ya?" Lagi-lagi Pein melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memegang kemudi mobil.<br>"Nggak kok Pein un. Bentar lagi juga nyampe un." Dei berusaha sesabar mungkin untuk mengendalikan kakinya agar tidak menginjak gas karena sudah jenuh dengan kemacetan sore ini. Ditambah lagi sejak tadi tingkah sahabatnya itu agak mencurigakan. "Emang lu kenapa un?" Lagi-lagi Dei bertanya.  
>"Ng.. Bukannya apa-apa Dei, tapi gue kebelet pipis." Ucap Pein dengan suara mendesah sambil meremas-remas kursi penumpangnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.<br>"Waduh un. Sabar-sabar. Tarik napas un. Bentar lagi nyampe kok un."

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>"Deeeiii.. ..Lama amat. Masih jauh?" Pein, sang maha bintang mulai gelisah.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. Cih, kebiasaan nista kalau JusPein Biber lagi bingung.  
>"Un, sebenernya udah nggak jauh. Cuma gara-gara macet kita jadi nggak bisa jalan un."<br>"Aduuuh gimana dong, Dei?" Pein menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan _'Plis, biarin gue pipis disini aja'_. NO! NO! NO! ITU AIB! Apalagi nih mobil baru aja dibeli Dei tadi pagi.  
>"Udah kebelet banget ya, un? Gue jadi ikut ngrasain sakit nih un. Kan kalo udah kebelet banget jadi sakit un. Tapi plis banget un, jangan punya pikiran buat pipis di mobil baru Dei un."<br>"Lah, terus gue pipis dimana?" Si Pein mulai sewot.  
>"Ya, dimana kek un. Lu keluar aja dari nih mobil terus pipis di pinggir trotoar un." Kata Dei manyun.<br>"Kacrut lu! _Fans _gue berceceran gitu di luar sono. Lu mau gue tewas diperkosa sebelum gue pipis?" Dein melotot kearah Dei, lalu detik berikutnya dia mengambil tas dari jok belakang, mengubrek-ubrek isinya bermaksud menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana.  
>"Nyari apa un?"<br>"Kresek."  
>"UN! LU MAU PIPIS DI KRESEK?" Teriak Dei histeris. "Un, jangan un. Kalo sampe ada <em>paparazi <em>yang motret elu lagi pipis di kresek dan di dalem mobil pula, pasaran elu bisa nyungsep un." Sebagai manajer yang baik Dei musti, harus, bin WAJIB menjaga image bintangnya.  
>"Brengsek! Kresek aja lu nggak modal!" omel Pein sambil melempar asal tasnya ke jok belakang. Dalam hati Pein bersumpah akan mengurus sendiri segala keperluannya saat hendak konser. Jika perlu dia akan membawa selusin kresek untuk jaga-jaga apabila dia kebelet seperti sekarang. "Dei, lu tega amat. Biarin gue pipis sambil duduk disini ya Dei. Plis.."<br>"OGAH un!" seru Dei sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya yang terjebak macet sedikit demi sedikit. "Berani lu ngompol disini un, bakalan Dei laporin ke Konan kalo elu punya selingkuhan un!" Ancam Dei dan hal ini semakin membuat nyali JusPein Biber ciut. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Pein takut jika sahabatnya itu benar-benar akan lapor ke tunangannya tentang Pein yang ketahuan selingkuh sama tante-tante di _Spa centre_ langganannya. Ntar Pein bisa digoreng hidup-hidup sama ayang Konan.  
>"Nggak tahan, Deeeiiiii.."<br>"Pokoknya OGAH!" seru Dei. "Udah deh un, jangan dipikirin ntar tambah kebelet un. Ayo kita ngobrol aja un. Ngomong-ngomong un, perut elu udah kerasa sakit belum un? Nahan pipis kan kalo lama-lama bikin sakit perut un."  
>"Yaelah Dei, gue kebelet pipis bukan kebelet pup! Udah deh, ah. Gue pipis disini aja. Udah nggak tahan." Sang <em>superstar <em>mulai membuka resleting celananya.  
>"Aduh un, ampun deh un. Lu kasian dikit kek ama Dei un. Ini mobil belum lunas un. Baru diperawanin sekarang, masa iye mau elu nodain pake air pipis un."<br>"Haduh, pliss deh Dei. Ntar gue ganti laundrinya." Bujuk Pein.  
>"Elu pikir mobil Dei baju un? Laundri? Cih, nggak level un."<br>"Dei elu sahabat gue kan?" Rayu Pein lagi.  
>"Sabar un. Tuh di depan ada lampu warna-warni un. Pas berhenti, lu cabut terus pipis disana un." Saran yang cemerlang bagi orang-orang tidak elit. Tapi ini JusPein Biber gitu loh, sang <em>superstar <em>yang mendunia. Dari bayi yang baru lahir sampe nenek-nenek atau kakek-kakek peyot bin kecot juga kenal dia. Mana mungkin Pein rela nyungsepin reputasinya cuma gara-gara ketangkep _paparazi_ lagi pipis di tempat umum.  
>"Udah di ujung nih, Dei. Haduh, pake ada lampu merah segala. Goblok!" Maki Pein.<p>

"Tenang Pein un. Bentar lagi kok un, ntar elu kalo udah nyampe buru-buru ke toilet aja un." Sejenak Pein mencerna kata-kata Dei, namun sejurus kemudian kerut-kerut di dahi Pein muncul.  
>"Bagi elu yang nggak kebelet gampang buat ngacir ke toilet yang nauzubileh jauhnya dari parkiran. Belum lagi kalo gue ketemu fans yang bakalan minta tanda tangan, foto bareng, haduh Dei.. Gue pipis disini aja."<br>"UN, PLIS JANGAN UN! JANGAN! DEI SUDI JADI BUDAK PEIN UN, ASAL JANGAN PIPIS DI MOBIL BARU DEI UN!" Teriak Dei panik. "Un, un.. Plis banget. Bentar lagi nyampe kok un. Lagian pas nyampe hotel kan disana udah ada jalan khusus buat elu un."  
>"Iya, Deeeeiiiiii." jawab Pein mendesah hebat karena sudah tidak kuat menahan pipis dan mulai merasakan sensasi merinding disko. "Lamaaaaaa Deeeeiiiiii.." Keluh Pein lagi.<br>"Haduh un, mana ada pemeriksaan lagi." Dei menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Un, tuh lewat sana ada toilet. Pein un turun disini aja, lagian ini udah masuk wilayah hotel kok un." Kata Dei dengan nada cemas. Dilihatnya Pein secepat mungkin turun dari mobil.  
>"Ngompol-ngompol deh gue." Guman Pein yang perlahan sudah mulai merasakan rasa hangat dan basah dibagian 'itu'nya. Setelah sukses turun dari mobil, Pein melangkah senormal mungkin -demi jaga <em>image-<em> untuk masuk ke gedung hotel. Tapi baru beberapa langkah memasuki lobi hotel, seseorang menubruknya dengan keras dari arah belakang. Saat melihat kebelakang Pein menatap ngeri tunangannya yang memeluk punggungnya erat.  
>"Pein, aku kangen!"<br>Dan...

.

.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Jebollah pertahanan Pein.<br>.

.

.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>JusPein Biber, sang superstar sukses pipis di celana.<p>

.

.  
>"PEIN JORROOOK!"<p>

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu Dei…_…

.

.

.  
>"Juliet, untung kamu nggak jadi di nodai." Ngelus-ngelus bodi bahenol mobil barunya yang belum lunas.<p>

.  
>FIN~<p>

.  
>.<p>

.

.

TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN NUDUH BONG JUGA NGOMPOL DI CELANA! *teriak pake toa pak RT*  
>ufufu.. Gomen ya minna fic terakhir bong malah aneh gini.<p>

.

Oke minna~ ucapkan goodbye buat bong. *lambai-lambai*Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
